The present invention relates to turbojet turbines. More precisely, it involves the coupling of an upstream guide vane of a turbojet turbine.
The subject of the invention is a device for coupling an upstream guide vane of a turbine to fixed structures of this same turbine. A further subject is a turbine comprising such a coupling device. A final subject is a turbojet fitted with at least one such coupling device and/or such a turbine.
The turbine may be a high-pressure turbine.
A turbojet turbine comprises fixed elements (stator) and movable elements (rotor). The movable elements are wheels carrying airfoils, inserted between grilles of fixed airfoils, also called an upstream guide vane. The upstream guide vane/wheel assembly forms a turbine stage. To make it easier to install the turbine, the upstream guide vanes are sometimes obtained by assembling at least two upstream guide vane sectors. Each upstream guide vane sector comprises a certain number of fixed airfoils distributed between an outer ring called an outer platform and an inner ring called an inner platform. Usually, the inner platform is extended radially inward via a coupling flange used to attach the upstream guide vane or the upstream guide vane sector to a supporting part. To simplify the rest of the description, the term “upstream guide vane” will be employed to designate a complete upstream guide vane or an upstream guide vane sector.